


Broken

by Hencas_Yeolhun



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Hesitation, Hurt Oh Sehun, Hurt Park Chanyeol, I don't really know - Freeform, I'm confused, M/M, Poor Chanyeol, also love is painfull, also poor Hendery, and bad at tagging, anyway just read, baek is a good friend, but let me dream, but there is more hencas then jaewoo, hendery is a real prince tho, hurt hendery, i made sehun frieds with Jaehyun and Lucas while he probanly doesn't even know them that well, i think, if you want to that is, jaewoo is mentioned here and there, jennie will be mentioned some day, jongin is confused, lol, oblivious people, sehun is just way to obliviouss for his own good, so is hencas or luhen or whatever you want to call it, some friendships are struggling a bit, wel so are their characters, yk how people can be really stupid most of the time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hencas_Yeolhun/pseuds/Hencas_Yeolhun
Summary: Sehun doesn't know what he's feeling anymore. He thinks he sees Jongin as just a friend, but when his hart shatters after hearing his bandmember got himself a girlfriend he's not so sure about it anymore. Luckily for Sehun there is somebody that notices his pain, knows what he is going true because he went/is still going true it himself and he will do everything to help him change his mind about Jongin and just get trough it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story so I really hope you will enjoy.  
> Ive been working on this story since january I think, but never tought about posting it here too, so thats why you siddenly have five chaptes out of nowhere.  
> This story will probably be drama filled.  
> Please leave comments, I'd love to read them!  
> If you have any tips to improve my writing do tell.  
> If you have any ideas for a chapter in this story, sometimes I could really use some help, let me know.  
> I also posted this story somwhere else.  
> Updates might be slow, I don't really know.

sehun POV

♦EXO group chat♦

jongin: guys make sure you're all at the dorm at 10

suho: why?

jongin: I have some news

chanyeol: about...

jongin: if you come you'll find out

chen: and what if we don't

chanyeol: á

jongin: just come

baekhyun: what do we get if we come?

jongin: nothing...

baekhyun: enjoy being alone then

chen: á

chanyeol: *applauding baek*

jongin: I hate all of you

baekhyun: you love us

jongin: whatever

chen: okey well I have to go now so see yall later

chanyeol: k byeeeee

baekhyun: ttyl

suho: ciao

jongin: what about the rest tho, where is everybody

♦End groupchat♦

Crap I need to hurry up it's already 9:30. I was at a photoshoot for vogue the whole day and didn't bother to check my phone, I should've tho. I needed to get home quickly and pack some clothes for the next days. Even though we all lived at seprate places, being idols with diffrent sceduals and such, we would all just spend some time togheter at the old dorms once in a while. 

While I was stuffing my backpack with some clothes I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I didn't look at it tho, I still needed to clean up a bit so when I come back my place isn't a mess. My phone buzzed again but now they where calling, I was a bit annoyed at whoever it was so I pulled my phone out of my pocket to tell the person of.

"What!" "Wow, sorry hun, didn't know you wouldn't like me to call". I didn't bother to check the caller ID before I picked up so I was a bit schoked to hear Kai. "Jongin, I didn't realize it was you, I was getting ready". "To go where?" I could hear he was a bit dissapointed "Well didn't you want to meet up for some big news". "Oof, I tought you were going somewhere else for a second, you never answered". "Yeah sorry 'bout that, I was a bit bussy today". "Well okey then, get here fast tho you only have 12 minutes left". "You're already there? You must be excited". "Well yeah, it's important so get your ass over here quickly!" "W-" peeeep. Great he hung up. I couldn't help the smile creeping up on my face just thinking about him.

I didn't even knock and the door already opened. "Your late" Jongin said looking a bit angry. "Well sorry I'm not like you and actually have a life" I responded with a roll of my eyes. "Whatever just get in quickly I need to tell you". "Geez calm down". He grabed my arm, dragged me all the way to the couch and pushed me down next to Chen. "Hey Sehunnie, how was your photoshoot today?" I was about to reply when I was cut of by none other than Jongin himself. "Does it matter, your all finally here". "Jongin!" Suho called sternly from across the room "Hunnie is important too yeah". "Let him say what he wants to say so he can finally stop nagging". "Chanyeol!" "What at least I never said Sehun wasn't important". "Well neither did I". "You kinda made it clear tho". "No, I'm just frustrated, Sehunnie means a lot to me" jongin said while pouting. My heart started beating fastly all of a sudden. I've been feeling it for a long time now, but it's only around Jongin. "Yeah we know, he does to everybody" Beakhyun butted in to the conversation. "Yeah well-" "Just tell us already!" Xiumin said with a loud groan. "Right so"

There was silence for a while and I culdn't stand it. "Are you going to tell us or can we continue talking?" "I just- don't know how to say this but" Jongin sounded very nervouss for some reason. "But...." "Kyungsoo let him talk". "Igotagirlfriend" he said with a speed nobody could understand. "Okay slow down a bit". he took a deep breath and repeated "I got a girlfriend". It was silent for a while, but the silece was interupted by loud cheers. I couldn't focuss tho, something inside me broke. Everybody got up and started to congratulate him and patt him on his back or shoulder. My chest suddenly felt so tight and I just couldn't get it in me to smile. "Sehun?" I didn't realize I was zoning out 'till I heard my name being called. I looked up and saw confusion on all of their faces. I locked eyes with Jongin who was happy and at the same time confused. I couldn't let them know what I feel for him even if I don't know myself so I decided to just say something stupid "I can't believe you actually got a girlfriend AGAIN while I didn't even have my first girlfriend yet" I said with a sigh to make it more believable. Everyone started laughing at my comment and I saw relief in Jongin's eyes. "Well Hunnie instead of just hooking up with people you should give them an actual chance" Baekhyun said with a snort "Like that will ever happen" Chen commented. Everybody started laughing again, but I still couldn't bring myself to smile. I had to tho, for the sake of making it believable. "Anyway photoshoots tire me out so I'm going to sleep" I said while standing up, I had to get out as quickly as possible "congratulations though" I forced myself to show a small smile and quickly patted him on his shoulder. "No Hunnie, not so early!" "Baekhyun let the poor guy rest". "FINE 'night Hun" beakhyun said while giving me a small wave from behind Kyungsoo. "Goodnight!" The rest said all togheter. I quickly smiled back and accidentally locked eyes with Chanyeol, he looked a bit worried almost like he knew something. I turned around quickly walking away from them while my hart was stil shattering. My vision became a bit blurry from my tears. When I reached my room I closed the door and just fell to the ground. I just let my tears fall and fall, I couldn't hold them back even if I wanted to. What made it worse was the laughter I was still able to hear. It made the tears come out faster and my heart brake even more, it was so painfull.

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door. "Sehun open the door please" was said in a hurt whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2!  
> Let me know what you think!

I didn't reply, i didn't know if my voice could take it and I also just didn't want anyone to know what's going on. "Hun please" you can here the desperation in their voice. I couldn't exactly tell who it was, but something made me want to open that door. I didn't tho, I can't. "Sehun, I know about it just- please let me in". What dod they mean, what do they know? I sat there for another five minutes not moving, just thinking about who it could be. Are they gone? probably, I mean who would wait... "Sehun please". I guess they weren't about to give up any time soon. I stood up walking to the door, until i felt somehing wet fall on to my hands, then I realised I never stopped crying, it hurt so much.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. I couldn't see ayone it was so dark in the hall Wich idiot doesn't turn on the lightes? Not that I'm one to say . And then I felt arms around me. Thid person had a fermiliar smell. Chanyeol. Ofcourse it's Chanyeol. The hug felt so warm, it was so comforting I just can't hold it anymore and burst out in tears, embracing him to. After a while I wasn't crying anymore, I was just snuffeling. "Hey you okay now?" I lifted my head up from his shoulder and then realised we weren't standing at the door anymore, we were now laying down on my bed. "I-I-" I let out a sigh. "Hey it's okay, you don't have to say anything". I hummed in approvel while getting up, I was probably crushing him. He laughed a bit. "Sorry for- euhm- crushing you and drenching youre shurt with my tears". "No worries Hun" he said with a chuckle. 

We sat there in silence untill I began feeling a bit nauseous in this room. I guess Chanyeol noticed. "Let's go for a walk, you'll be better after" he said while standing up. I didn't know if I should trust him. "Come on, I promise you'll feel better" he stook his hands out for me to take. I sighed while taking his hand, giving in to his suggestion. When we reached the end of the hall I pulled him back. "What about the rest?" "Don't worry 'bout them they're all passed out on the floor". I shook my head and started walking back untill he took my hand and turned me around "Trust me for once Sehun, just this on time" he said while basically dragging me with him "Hyung" he just ignored me and walked further. That was untill I kicked a bottle by accident, we both stopped right in our tracks. "Sehun? Yeol hyung?" I didn't know what to do, I don't want anybody to see me like this and then worry 'bout me. So I just did the first thing that came to my mind, I took a step closer to Chanyeol and burried my face in his neck/shoulder. "Just go back to sleep Jongin" my heart stopped at that. "Mkey" you could hear he was still drunk wich made me let out a breath I didn't even realise I was holding in. I tilted my head up to see Chanyeol staring at me with his worried eyes, he gave me a slight smile and continued still draging me with him might I add.

I sighed. "It helps doesn't it" I looked at him, we've been sitting on a bench in the park for about an hour "The fresh air I mean". "Oh, yeah you were right, it does help a lot" I replied with a slight smile. "I know, it used to help me a lot" he chuckled a bit "still does actually" he looked at me and smiled a bit, but you could see he too id hurting, you can seeit in his eyes. His answer made me furrow my brows a bit "What do you mean" I was genuinely confused. "Just that I know what you're going true" he said while letting out a sigh. Then I realised why he's hurting, he also loves somebody that doesn't love him back. "You love somebody too" I asked just to make sure. He chuckled, probably to hide his sadness "Yeah". "Oh I'm sorry she doesn't like you back". "It's not a she and it's not your fault". Right I forgot he was bi for a second. "Oh who is it hyung" I just wantedto know who was hurting him, if that person was here at the moment I would probably punch them right in the face because he's making him hurt. He didn't say anything tho, so I tried again. It was making me forget about my own problems. "Well do I know him?" "Mhm" "Oh". He looked at me and I could see the curiosity in his eyes although the pain was still evident. "Is it another member hyung?" He just smiled at me and got up "Come on, we should get going it's like 4am, we should really go to sleep" "It's not Jongin right?" He looked at me like I said something ridiculous. Then he started to laugh "Nah Sehun, Jongin isn't exactly my type" he had tears in his eyes now "Oh god why would you even think that". He took a visible breath "Okay, let's seriously go now". 

While walking back I couldn't stop thinking 'bout Jongin and again I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I could feel Chanyeol taking my hand and walking a bit closer to me. When we arrived I ran back to my room, falling on my bed and just cried even more. I sensed someone opening the door, I heared Chanyeol sigh and close the door again. That night I fell asleep crying my heart out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just a stupid chapter, but I wanted to include some other ships and I didn't want to make everything so sad and drama filled.  
> But I promise the next chapter will include sekai drama, no worries.   
> Btw for those of you who aren't into Nct, Yukhei is Lucas (it's the same person) and Jae is Jaehyun but I think you could just figure that out.  
> I still hoped you enjoyed this chapter even tho it's boring and not like I planned, but yeah.  
> Here goes chapter 3!

I got woken up by the sound of hell, my alarm clock. I sighed sitting up trying to remember what happened yesterday. Ofcourse he has a girlfriend, of course he is straight, how stupid can I be. And who does Chanyeol like and how is he so sure that person doesn't like him back. I sighed again while getting up. I wanted to cry, but no, I primosed myself I wouldn't waist any tears on him anymore. My phone lit up whit a notification, it was an update of weekly idol saying they can't wait untill this afternoon for EXO to come. I sighed, right we are suposed to be on this damned show. My phone beeped again, this time it was one of my best friends, NCT's Jaehyun.

Jaehyunnieeee: Hun, u wanna go shopping with Lucas and me?

Hunnieeee: Idk Jae, am not doing so well.

Jaehyunnieeee: pls hun, we want you to come with us, we have't hung out in a while.

I was about to type a reply when I suddenly got a message from Lucas.

Yukheeeeiii: Come on Hun, you can't just leave your bestfriends hanging like that.

Huuuun: just how fast do u 2 communicate

Yukheeeeiii: hahaha, I'm sitting right next to Jae 

Huuuun: U 2 have been hanging out without me? I feel betrayed.

Yukheeeeiii: EXCUSE ME? U ARE THE ONE THAT IS BUSSY? LIKE ALL THE FUCKING TIME.

Huuuun: still, bastards

Yukheeeeiii: and that is exactly why we need u to come Hun

Huuuun: manipulation, I see

Yukheeeeiii: hehe, just come

And Jaehyun interrupts this time

Jaehyunnieeee: Hyung we'll be at EXO's dorm in 20 min, u better be ready, 'cuz I'm gonna drag u out of there if I need to

Hunnieeee: and just how do u know I'm at the dorms

Jaehyunnieeee: Yukhei saw u around with Chanyeol hyung. I'm hurt u didn't even try to contact us

Hunnieeee: I arrived late k

Jaehyunnieeee: mhm suuuure

Hunnieeee: Jae

Jaeyunnieeee: fine fine, just be ready in 20, we're comming for u

Hunnieeee: that sounded creepy, should I be scared?

Jaehyunnieeee: hehehe ly

Jaehyunnieeee: u should be if u aren't ready by the time we get there and I have to drag u out of there tho....

Hunnieeee: Okay?

Jaehyunnieeee: just saying.....

Defeated and a bit scared of Jae I trew my phone on my bed and went to get a shower. I decided to waer all black, black trousers, black turtleneck and a long black coat with my brown hair parted in the middle. Knowing Jae, Lucas and me we'll only go to fancy stores so I have to dress nicely.

I heared the bell ring so I knew they were here. I took my phone and my wallet and haeded out my room.

"Seeeeeehunnieeeeee you-" Baekhyun began to yell. "I know hyung, u don't have to yell you know" I responded "Exactly twenty minutes, props to you two that has never happended before." "Hey, it's not our foult you're always early" Lucas complainded. "Exactly so don't complain Hun". "Eh? how come you're early when you have to meet up with them, but super late when you have to meet upwith us"? Baekhyun asked. "Don't know what you're talking about hyung". "Stupid maknae." "Baek stop nagging them" Kyungsoo interrupted. "Baekhyun walked away with a sigh, complaining to kyung about how I was always late with him. "Hey Sehun don't forget to come back on time for weekly idol okay"? Chanyeol asked appearing out of nowhere almost giving me a haertattack. "Hyung you scared me, ofcourse I'll be back in time" I smiled at him after I said that. After what he told me yesterday I felt bad for him, I felt the same so I wanted to make him happy. "Hun, where are you going"? the person I least wanted to see asked. I looked at him while he was looking at Jaehyun and Lucas beside me. I didn't respond I couldn't. "Bye, Chanie hyung see you later". Chanyeol looked at me with those understanding eyes "Bye Hun" he said with a soft smile. "bye Jaehyunie, Yukhei". "Bye hyung" they responded. I could sense Jongins eyes on us. We finally headed out.

"Hunnieeeeee" Jaehyun screamed while tackeling me in a hug on our way to the elevator. "Auw, Jae you're heavy get off". Lucas laughed at that "Yah Sehun" Jaehyun said while frowning and hitting my arm. I chuckled "Love ya". "Ofcourse you do" he said while I gave him a proper hug. "Yah where is my hug, he's not your only bestfriend you know". Me and Jae both laughed at that. "Missed you dude, you where so bussy you didn't even text us" Lucas complainded while hugging me. "Stop complaining, the both of you and lets finally leave" they both hit me, but we did leave.

"So what was that with Jogin in the hallway?" Jaehyun asked while we were having lunch after two hours of basicall just walking in and out of stores. "Yeah what was that" Lucas asked while they where both looking at me with couriosity. "Ugh, he has a gf now". I hearded something fall on the ground, I looked up only to see Lucas had dropped his chopsticks while staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth a gape, same for Jae but luckily he hadn't picked up his chopsticks yet. "Dude wtf!!!" Jae yelped. "I tought the boy was gay" Lucas added. "Oh well". "And how are you coping with that?" "I don't know, I was devastaded yesterday but Chanyeol helped me thru it". "Thank God for Chanyeol hyung" Lucas said with a heavy sigh while picking up his chopsticks from the ground. "Actuallt he likes someone from EXO, but he won't tell me who" I said while pouting. "Ah yes, he's been pretty obvious with that". "You two know who he likes?" I was shoked "tell me!" "Euh hehe you'll figure that out by yourself" Jae said. "Eventually" Lucas added. "I hate you guys". "We love you too". 

"Anyway, how is it going with Jungwoo Jae?" Lucas laughed at that "He's completely avoiding him" he said. I had to laugh at that too "Why?" "You probably where busy so you didn't see weekly idol, but there was this game they had to play to find out who their soulmate was and Jae over here sang this super cheesy song for Jungwoo and Woo got all shy and now he is avoiding him" Lucas explained. "He didn't even choose me, he picked Johnny, I ended up with Doyoung!!!" Lucas and I couldn't stop laughing after that "Yah can you stop, be a bit considarate will you" Jae complained. "Your missery is just hilarious hyung". "Yah Yukhei you aren't one to laugh you idiot" Jaehyun retorded. "Oh what happended with Hendery then" I asked. Lucas sighed "He's hanging out with Ten too much" he said, suddenly all serious and pissed off. "Oh someone is jealousssss" Jae teased. "No but like seriously, it's like he doesn't know I exist when Ten is around, they always seem to have such a good time together". "And then there's that failed dance group attempt" Jae added. "Ah yes, I wanted to make a dance duo with him since we both are great dancers and I also wanted him to fall in love with me, but noooooo SM just had to add Yangyang" he said while rolling his eyes and leaning back into his chair. "Yeah, I saw that video of you guys, it was good". "You saw it?" he asked shocked. "I'm not that bussy to not support my friends" I said while rolling my eyes. He chuckled a bit "Well a lot of his attention has been directed towards Yangyang now, thanks SM, that attention could've been all mine" he sounded so frustrated. "You're obliviouss, when you're either sulking or talking to other people he always looks at you" Jaehyun said. "No he doesn't, you're seeing things hyung" he said "he likes Ten, I'm sure of it". I sighed, seeing one of my best friends so sad didn't help at all. "I'll ask if he likes someone, I have a photoshoot with him tomorrow anyway". Lucas was shocked to say the least "You two have a photoshoot together and you didn't tell me" he acted offended "why do you have a shoot with him anyway?" he asked. "Because they're both abnormally good looking" Jae anwsered instead of me. "Well why couldn't it be Sehun and you then, you're abnormally good looking as well" Lucas retorded. "The jealousy is radiating off of you Yukhei and it's hilarious" I said making yself and Jaehyun laugh. "But seriously tho, why not you and Jae and Hendry and I, I mean we're all basically models so does it matter?" "Yukhei stop complaining, their style fits better together okay, shut up now" Jae said annoyed "and besides don't you have to leave Hun". "omg I'm gonna be late en Chanyeol hyung is gonna kill me" I said while hastily standing up and gathering my stuff "just like I'll kill the both of you for not telling who he likes" they both just smiled and waved at me.

2 new messages:

Channie hyung: Sehun where are you?

Nini: Sehun why were you ignoring me this morning, did I do something?

Oh no is all that I could think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for chapter 4 you didn't only get Sekai drama, nono you got some Chanhun drama too.  
> I honestly don't even know how I'm supposed to continue this but I'll figure something out I guess.  
> If you have some ideas let me know pls.  
> I'll also upload more frequently since it's vacation.  
> k, that's it, bye now, let me know what you think.

sehunnie: OMG! I'm so sorry hyung, I lost track of time...

I replied immediatly to Chanyeol, but I just ignored kai's message. There is just no need to.

Channie hyung: just come to the studio directly we just left, so you can make it don't worry.

sehunnie: I will

I ran as fast as I could to a taxi I told them where I had to be and luckily enough for me he didn't bother me any further. It didn't actually take that long to get there. I payed and wanted to get out but the driver looked like wanted to say something. "Is there anything you want to say?" He looked a bit surprised That I actually asked that. "Euh...I wondered If I could get an autograph for my daughter, she loves you a lot and it would make her so happy" he said with the most sincere look in his eyes. How could I ever say no?? "Of course, anything for an EXO-L". I smiled at him while he handed me a pen and a paper. "You know what, I have a picture of myself in my pocket, don't ask why but I'll sign that and you can give that to her" I said while trying to pull the photo out of my phone case. I knew it was a good idea to have a photo of myself with me all the time. "Am I her bias?" he chuckled "You share a place with Chanyeol". "Ah the rappers and also the tallest". I gave the picture to him "Tell her to not stop supporting us even if were going through a lot". "She wouldn't, believe me and you have to remember everything will be alright" he said "I can see you have to deal with some stuff, but didn't give up it will all end up working out". I smiled at him, that just made my day a bit better. "I will, thank you". He just smiled at me "Have a good day sir".

"Sehun-ah, how come you're earlier then all the rest" one of the mua's asked. "I am, cool". she just sighed and started with the make-up. I was already done and waiting on the rest while chatting with Yukhei about Hendrey and the shoot. Until I heard someone sigh and plop down on the chair next to me. “Did you teleport here or something?” the other asked, clearly out of breath. I recognized the voice and laughed. “It’s a secret hyung” I answered. “Good afternoon Chanyeol-ah, where is the rest?” The mua that was walking up to do Chanyeols make-up asked, only then did I notice that it was just us. “The van was too loud for me, I didn’t get a lot of sleep yesterday, so I took a taxi” he explained, I frowned a bit was it my fault he didn’t get enough sleep yesterday? “But there was a lot of traffic and I think they are going to be late” he explained further. The mua sighed and nodded. He turned to me “So how was your day with Jae and Yukhei?” he asked. “Good, it’s been a while since we last saw each other” I smiled while answering “well me and them, not them because they see each other every day” I added. He chuckled “So what have they been up to, I haven’t talked to anybody from NCT in a while, excluding Johnny”. “Just you know, the usual crushes and love problems” I said while running a hand through my hair. “Wait, you’re telling me Jaehyun and Yukhei aren’t a couple?” Chanyeol asked in utter disbelief. “NO, they’re just friends hyung, they have feelings for two totally different people” I said while laughing. “Hey, I’m not the only one who thinks that” he defended himself. “Oh yeah, who else thinks that then hyung?” I asked in a teasing matter. “Wait you don’t know about the bet?” he asked while turning to look at me. “Bet?” I’m confused to say the least. “Yeah, the whole of sm is betting on if the actual couple are those two or you and Jae or you and Yukhei”. “That’s ridiculous” I responded. “Not really, but I guess everybody lost and on top of that that makes four people having trouble with love” he stated so calmly. Him mentioning that makes me think of something. “Actually hyung, why do both Jae and Yukhei know who your crush is but I don’t?” I asked while pouting. “There is a reason for that” he said while chuckling, but it wasn’t a pleasant chuckle, it was a very bitter one instead. “But uhm, Jongin has been asking about you the whole day” he said. And just on that moment in walks the rest of EXO. “Speaking of the devil there he is” I declared while accidentally locking eyes with Jongin. “And he is walking towards you” added Chanyeol. “Yes thanks for declaring that” I said sarcastically.

I panicked, I didn’t know what to do so I just tried to control my breathing. “It’s going to be okay, you can do this” Chanyeol whispered while he put his hand on my thigh for comfort. “Hey Hun, are you mad at me?” Jongin asked. I looked at him and he had this look of confusion on his face. “What do you mean Kai?” I didn’t know how to answer so I just asked back. “Well…” he looked at me and then at Chanyeol, who was still busy with make-up, and then and Chanyeol’s hand on my thigh. His brows furrowed in confusion. “You’re avoiding me” he said. “No, I’m not”. “Yes you are, you didn’t talk to me once, you didn’t answer my message that I know you saw because you answered Chanyeol hyung who texted you later than I did”. His answer angered me Who the hell does he think he is? “Look Jongin, I have other friends that I need to hang out with too, you’re not my only friend and as for the message as saw them at the same time but I thought I was going to be late so I only replied to hyung because your text was irrelevant at the moment” I said in the most bitchy way possible. “I get the fact that you had to go with Jaehyun and Lucas but yesterday you said you were tired while when every single one of us was asleep you sneaked out with him” he said while pointing at Chanyeol. “What I do is none of your goddamn business Jongin!” By this point we were both screaming at each other with everebodu in the room looking at us. “You don’t have to lie though, I thought friends didn’t lie”. This just triggered me so much. “You know what you son of a-“ I couldn’t finish that sentence since I was dragged out of the room by somebody. I was dragged all the way to the garden inside the building which I had never even spared a glance. When I was sat down on a bench near a tree I looked at the person that dragged me out of there, of course it was Chanyeol. “Hyung wh-“ I was about to ask why we were here but I got cut off. “Don’t say anything please just breath” he said, but his voice was so unsteady. Only then did I see that he himself was on the verge of tears. Even though he didn’t look at me I could see the pain in his eyes, anybody that knew him could see it. We still had half an hour before the show started and since we were both done with make-up and styling we just sat there in silence.

“Hey Sehun” Chanyeol spoke up after a while. “Yes hyung?” I answered immediately. “You really shouldn’t…you know…let the fact that he has a girlfriend in the way of your friendship” he still wasn’t looking at me. “I know hyung but it hurts” I sighed” You just don’t understand” I immediately regretted saying that. “What, you think I don’t undertand” now he was looking at me and he just had anger and hurt in his eyes. “You think it wasn’t difficult for me to see the person I like being head over heels for someone else?!” he was raising his voice while at the same time trying not to cry. “You think it isn’t difficult for me to pretend that nothing is going on and that I also just see him as a friend” he continued. “You think it doesn’t hurt to see him look at somebody else the same way I look at him” he was trying to hold his tears back so hard. “You think it doesn’t hurt…well think again Sehun because it does and it hurts so fucking much” he let a few tears slip. “Hyung I’m sorry, I didn’t-“ I was trying to apologise. “No Sehun, you’re not the only one with problems, you’re surrounded by people with problems and you’ll get over Jongin, what you feel isn’t love Sehun”. Now that angered me a bit. “How the hell do you know what I feel” I yelled back. “The way you talk about him” that was the only thing he said about it. “I was trying to help you Sehun even though I have my own problems, but you’re just being selfish” he said while standing up. “Hyung I-“. “Figure it out by yourself Oh”. He left without looking back at me. Great, how am I going to ever talk to him again.

They were lining us up before the show started so we could walk out in order. I was the last one, but I didn’t mind that just gave me more space to think without having anybody focused on me. That was until Xiumin turned around “Hey Hunnie, what was that with Jongin, it looked a bit concerning”. “Just” I sighed “I don’t even know hyung”. He smiled at me “It’s going to be okay” he said in a way that just calms everybody down immediately. “I hope so hyung, I really do”. “Okay but why is Baekhyun glaring at you” he asked. “What do you mean hyung?” I’m confused, again. “Well he’s been glaring at you ever since you came back”. “Huh, how so” I looked over Minseok and indeed saw Baekyun shooting daggers at me. “What did I do to him?” I asked in disbelief. He laughed “I don’t know, but he’s been mad ever since he talked to Chanyeol, when he came back from wherever you two where” he began “which reminds me, where the hell do you two always go?” he asked in curiousity. “Garden” was all I said.

The show went great….for the rest. For me on the other hand it wasn’t so great. Chanyeol didn’t even look at me once, but he participated in everything and laughed the whole time so he didn’t seem to care. Baekhyun was shooting daggers at me the whole time, which got annoying fast to be honest. Jongin just looked at me with his sad puppy eyes, which also got annoying. And to top it all of the MC’s asked why I was so quiet and off seven times during the whole program. So yeah, I didn’t enjoy this damned second half of the day one bit. This episode is airing tomorrow so I guess I’ll see what the fans think.

Would they miss me if I left EXO? The thought suddenly popped up in my head. Maybe they wouldn’t…


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the worst chapter in a story in history, but I had to upload something so here you go.  
> Tbh I was really up for some drama, so I wrote it.  
> I hoped you enjoyed this horible chapter anyway.  
> If you have any ideas for a chapter in the future let me know, please, I need some inspiration.  
> Anyhow, I have other stories too if you'd like to check those out that would be nice, leave a comment if you're there because of this story!  
> Leave a comment on this story too, let me know if you liked it or if u didn't.  
> bye for now!

They all wanted to stay in the dorms a week longer, but I didn’t feel like it. So while they where, all piled up in the living room I went to my own room to pack my stuff. Like hell I was going to stay in the same house as three people that probably want to kill me at the moment. When I was done packing which didn’t take long at all, I just sat down on my bed scrolling through my feed on Instagram. I couldn’t exactly leave at this exact moment, since everybody was in the room I had to go through to get to the door.   
After about an hour there where a few knocks on my door. “Come in”. And in came a seemingly frustrated Baekhyun. “You’re an asshole Oh” he said. “Okay and what did I do to you?” “Hey don’t be rude, I’m the hyung here yes!” “Sorry hyung, but I don’t get it”. “You weren’t very considerate with Chanyeol, you hurt his feelings”. “It wasn’t my intension hyung, I didn’t think about what I was saying”. “I get that you’re hurt Sehun” he began “but that doesn’t mean you can hurt others” he finished. “I know, it wasn’t intentional, but it annoyed me that he wanted me to stay friends with Jongin” I responded. “You should though, it would be stupid to just throw those years of friendship away”. “But it’s impossible to stay friends with someone you like when he likes somebody else” I said. “And yet Chanyeol managed to do it” Baekyun said. “But Chanyeol is a nice person, he wouldn’t stop being friends with anyone” I tried to reason. “That’s not true Hun” he began “he managed to stay friends with him because he knew that it would hurt the person he loved if he just stopped being friends with him” he continued “and the last thing he wants is to see the person he loves being hurt” he finished. “Can you tell him I’m sorry, I don’t think he wants to talk to me” I asked. “I’m afraid you’ll have to do that yourself, but I’ll see what I can do”. “But his is weird hyung, he never got so upset with me before” I reasoned. “There’s a reason for that Hunnie, but you’ll have to figure that out yourself” he said while heading to the door. I sighed “Why does nobody want to tell me anything?” He chuckled at that “Goodnight Hun”. “’Night hyung”.   
I decided to leave when it just turned eleven o’clock. The conversation I had with Baek made me a bit more relieved, but I still wanted to go. But it was just my luck that I bumped into Chanyeol on my way out of the building. “Sorry” I quickly said, walking around him on my way to the exit. But he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. “Sehun, where are you going?” he asked with confusion clear in his voice. “Home” I said while turning around to face him “I’m sorry for hurting you earlier today” I said. His hand was cold around my wrist, I’m assuming he went for a walk again. “But we’re staying for another week” he said completely ignoring my apology. “Yes, you guys are, I’m not”. “But-“ “Listen hyung, I’m really tired and I just want to go home now” I said while turning away. “Sehun-”. “Bye hyung”. I really didn’t feel like talking to him, especially since I know he is still upset with me.  
I had to walk all the way around the park to get to my car. But something or rather someone caught my attention. “Hey, Hendery right?” I decided to say. “Oh, hello Sehun sunbaenim” he responded in shock. “You don’t have to be so formal” I said with a bit of a chuckle. “Mind if I sit here”. I wanted to know why he was here on his own. He doesn’t look like the ‘I want to be lonely forever’ type. “Yes, of course”. “We have a shoot together right?” I tried making a bit of small talk. “Ah yes it’s tomorrow” he responded with a smile. I mean I can definitely see why Lucas likes him, he looks like a damn prince. “How’s Lucas been to you?” I asked “I mean he is my best friend so if he hasn’t been nice to you I’d feel guilty myself” I gave a bit more explanation so he wouldn’t suspect anything. But something in his eyes changed and his smile changed to more of a forced one. “He’s been very…..okay”. “Hm, why am I not convinced?” I asked with a raised brow. “Where even is he?” I mean there’s no way Lucas would let him be alone if he really liked him. He looked away “He’s on a date with someone from a girl group”. What? How? Why? “What do you mean?” I asked. He looked at me weirdly “shouldn’t you know that as his best friend?” He has a point there. “Is that why you’re here?” I began “because you’re disappointed?” He looked at me in shock “Who he wants to date is none of my business”. “Yes, but don’t you like him?” I just got more confused and I don’t even care if I look like a fool by asking that. He chuckled, but it was a very bitter chuckle “He doesn’t even want to be friends with me” he answered. “Huh?” “He’s always glaring at me and when I try to talk to him, he’s very distant”. “Wait, we are talking about Lucas right?” I was so confused. “Uh, yes?” and he was too apparently. “Now I feel like I don’t even know my friend” I said. He chuckled “Yeah he’s only like that to me though, I have no idea why, I mean I never did anything to him”. “Maybe give him some time, he doesn’t hate you”. “I don’t know about that”.   
We changed the topic after that, but we kept talking. He’s a very chill guy. “Chanyeol hyung was here earlier” he said out of nowhere. “Oh?” “Yeah, he said he had some trouble with you” he looked very curious. “We had a bit of an argument today, I said some things that I probably wasn’t supposed to say”. “It was clear he was hurt, he had tears in his eyes and his voice cracked a lot, it was very sad”. “I didn’t know he was this hurt, this is very weird” I wondered aloud. After a while he said “I always shipped you and Chanyeol hyung togheter” . I was a bit shocked by it. “You’d be very cute together”. I never really looked at it that way, we are best friends nothing more. “You don’t like him in that way, do you?” he said in a very caring way. “No”. “Is it because you already like someone?” “Yes”. Can he read my fucking mind? “I get it now” he said. “What do you get?” “Just stuff”. I chuckled “Okay then”. Suddenly he got a notification. He took his phone out and his expression changed immediately. “Here if you wanted to know something ‘bout Lucas and his date” he said while handing his phone over to me. “He looks happy” I said while looking at the pictures of them, he really did look happy. I looked at Hendery and saw that a tear had escaped just before he could wipe it away. “’I don’t like him’ my ass” I said. I scooted a bit closer to him and wiped his tears away for him. “It’s okay, you’ll be okay” I was trying to reassure him. Lucas is an asshole for doing this, I thought he liked him? “I get how Chanyeol hyung feels now” he said with a bitter chuckle. I didn’t want to ask so I just smiled bitterly and pulled him into a hug. We sat there fore ten more minutes and then we parted ways.  
I arrived home and looked at the clock on the wall. ‘2am’ I sighed ‘how great’. I should really go to sleep now, if I don’t I’m going to look like a mess tomorrow or today I guess.   
I was woken up by my phone going off like crazy from all the notifications. “What the fuck?” I grabbed my phone and saw it was just 8am. Suddenly a news article popped up in my notifications. ‘Could EXO’s Sehun and WayV’s Hendery possibly be in a relationship?’ By the time I read the article I was freaking out. Some paparazzi dude took pictures of me and Hendery yesterday and they really looked intimate. Then I got a message from Jaehyun.  
Jaehyunnieeee: {article attached} Umm Hun? What is this?  
Me: omfg, it’s not what you think  
Jaehyunnieeee: well it looks like what I think it is  
Me: no, I swear it’s not. He was just alone so I went to him  
Jaehyunnieeee: and hugged him? And cradled his face? For what I now u 2 have never met be4.  
Me: no, he was crying because he was upset so I wanted to comfort him.  
Jaehyunnieeee: really?  
Me: yes ofc, u know I like Jongin  
Jaehyunnieeee: no I know but it just looked different  
Me: I get that  
Jaehyunnieeee: well, yukhei is furious and very upset so u better explain it to him be4 he comes to your dorm and murders u  
Me: he is the one that made hendery upset in the 1st place so…  
Jaehyunnieeee: what, why???  
Me: I don’t wanna tell u over text  
Jaehyunnieeee: k, u wanna meet up after ur shoot  
Me: yup  
Jaehyunnieeee: good, go answer lucas now or he’s gonna explode

Yukheeeeiii: {article attached} Dude wtf???  
Me: I swear it’s nothing  
Yukheeeeiii: u sure bout that cuz it doesn’t look like nothing to me  
Me: no yukhei I promise  
Yukheeeeiii: oh, u promised oh it’s okay now I forgive u  
Yukheeeeiii: bitch no, I could care less bout your promise  
Yukheeeeiii: I thought we also promised to never go after each others crushes but guess who didn’t keep that promise  
Me: yukhei, stop, u don’t even know what happened   
Yukheeeeiii: then fucking tell me  
Me: he was upset, so I tried to comfort him  
Yukheeeeiii: he was upset?  
Me: yes, he was crying so that’s why my hands where on his face, that’s the only reason  
Yukheeeeiii: wait that’s why  
Me: yes that’s why  
Yukheeeeiii: but why would he be upset if I’ve only ever seen him be happy and all smiley  
Me: nobody is always happy  
Yukheeeeiii: why was he crying though  
Me: maybe u should think about that one yourself  
Yukheeeeiii: wdym  
Yukheeeeiii: was it because of Ten  
Me: why did u go on a date with somebody else if u like him  
Yukheeeeiii: euh  
Yukheeeeiii: she asked me out and I kind of wanna get over him because he obviously likes someone else, why?  
Me: if u wanna get over him, why were u so upset with me then  
Yukheeeeiii: cuz I’m not over him, u should be one to know that it doesn’t just fade away in a matter of seconds  
Me: u looked happy  
Yukheeeeiii: I was, she’s fun, she’ll be the perfect one if I wanna get over him  
Yukheeeeiii: but why did u ask all of that   
Me: just think bout it but I wanna talk bout this irl  
Yukheeeeiii: I don’t get it but sure, u free later  
Me: no, I have that shoot and then something else  
Yukheeeeiii: right ur shoot with hendery  
Me: is tmrw k 4 u  
Yukheeeeiii: sure, cya

Channie hyung: {article attached} doesn’t look like home 2 me  
Me: it’s not like that  
Channie hyung: sure  
Me: hyung u now I like jongin, I’m not with him  
Channie hyung: right Jongin  
Me: yeah Jongin, I rly like him, I could never just forget bout him for another guy  
Channie hyung: …  
Me: I’m in love with him not Hendery I was only trying to comfort the crying boy  
Channie hyung: ur in love with kai?  
Me: yeah, I’m like rly sure I am read

That’s weird, why did Chanyeol suddenly stop replying. He’s probably still mad at me

Baekie hyung: {article attached} okay do u just jump from one person to another but ignore the most important person? Also where r u? why aren’t u in your room?  
Me: Hendery was upset, I only tried to comfort him  
Me: I went home   
Me: and wdym I’m ignoring the most important person  
Baekie hyung: {as a reply to “Hendery was upset, I only tried to comfort him”} it better be just that  
Baekie hyung: {as a reply to “I’m home”} why tf? Price urself lucky tho, u would’ve been dead if u weren’t  
Me: it is but wdym with most important one  
Baekie hyung: ur so fucking oblivious if it wasn’t this serious it would’ve been funny  
Baekie hyung: …wait a second…  
Baekie hyung: {screenshot attached} Sehun wtf, I thought we talked about this  
Me: what does chanyeol hyung have to do with this  
Baekie hyung: Sehun love is a serious thing, it’s not just a word u can trow around like that you can hurt people with that   
Me: I am serious about it, I know what I feel okay. And I’m not hurting anybody with it?  
Baekie hyung: you really don’t understand what you’re doing do you?  
Me: I’ve no idea  
Baekie hyung: ugh I really want to murder you but I can’t be mad at you’re oblivious ass since you don’t understand a damn thing  
Baekie hyung: sehun I’m coming over after ur shoot k? somebody rly needs to get some sense in your head  
Me: hyung, I’m busy and I don’t want to talk about whatever it is u wanna talk about, so no it’s not ok  
Baekie hyung: Sehun  
Me: no hyung, I don’t care anymore. This is to confusing I don’t even wanna now  
Baekie hyung: u wanna keep hurting people then? Cuz I can’t watch somebody I love and care about be hurt and destroyed by somebody who can’t even bring himself to care. Read

What does he even mean by that?

Trending on twitter worldwide:  
1\. HenHun

“Oh no”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this is just a filler chapter because I haven't updated this tory in ages so yeah. I don't think people are actually reading this story, but if there is someone then thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. X

So since the ‘Hunhen’ thing has been trending worldwide I’m pretty sure the photoshoot is going to be really intimate. That’s a problem, a really big problem. I walked into the building where the shoot is going to be. Hendery was already there, talking to his manager. He saw me and smiled, I smiled back. 

When I was sitting in the stylist chair waiting for the stylist Hendery walked in. “Good morning” he said. “Well, I wouldn’t dare to say good morning at the moment but hello” I replied. Hendery hummed “You saw the twitter thing huh?” Hendery asked with a little chuckle. “How can you not with people spamming your phone”. He laughed. “You don’t seem to mind though” he really didn’t. “I mean it doesn’t really matter to me, I guess it just comes with being in a K-pop group” he said. I nodded, he isn’t wrong. We get shipped with other idols on the daily, so nothing new there. “So did you talk to Lucas this morning?” let’s be honest Lucas probably did something really stupid. “Euh, well, he was really pissed of when I saw him, he just glared at me and bumped into me on purpose, but he didn’t say anything” he was clearly still trying to figure out why that even happened in the first place. I could only sigh before the stylist walked in. 

The shoot was awkward to say the least. It involved a lot of staring, ‘cuddling’ and just a lot of touching. I don’t know why but I just couldn’t stop thinking about Chanyeol through the whole shoot. Why in the world was he so upset? I just can’t figure it out, all I know is that I really don’t want him to be upset. Me and Hendery walked out of the building together. I gave him my phone number if he ever needed someone to talk to before parting ways. And as expected Jaehyun was just around the corner waiting for me. “Hey there” I said to make him look up from his phone. “Oh hey Hunnie” he answered while giving me a hug. “Let’s go eat something and I’ll tell you everything I know” I said while already walking away from him.

“So what your telling me is that they both like each other, but they don’t realize it yet” Jae asked one more time just to make sure. “That’s exactly what I’m saying”. He shook his head “Omg people can be so stupid, not that I expected something more from Yukhei but Hendry seems like a smart guy” he said. “I know right, I don’t get how they didn’t figure it out already” I said looking at my food. When I looked up Jae was staring at me funny. “What?” I asked. “You’re really not one to talk” he chuckled mid way, but it wasn’t a ‘you said something kinda funny’ chuckle it was more of a sadistic chuckle. “What do you mean?” I don’t get what people are going on about these days like what does that even mean? “Look Hun, I’m only saying this because you’re obviously never going to see it for yourself” he started “but there is someone that really, but when I say really I mean REALLY likes you and you just don’t see it. “Excuse me WHAT?” I was shocked “you’re telling me this now?” I asked in disbelief. “Who and for how long?” I was so frustrated with this. So that’s what everybody means. “I can’t tell you who, but if you payed a bit more attention to him you’d know and for a really long time now”. “Why don’t I know about this?” “Well he’s kinda giving up on it, he knows you don’t look at him that way, but I think you just haven’t opened that chamber in your heart yet” Jaehyun said matter of factly. “What are you implying Jae?” he always has some kind of opinion of his own on things, the funny thing about it is that his opinions always turn into facts. “Just things” he answered. “Great” I sighed. “You do know I already like someone, right?” gotta make sure. “Just give it time, trust me, I’m always right” he said. “Whatever makes you sleep at night sweetheart” I said. “Hey, when have I ever been wrong?” he asked really confidently. “Touché” I answered. “Exactly what I meant” he sighed satisfied with my answer “but anyway, let’s fix this whole Yukhei/ Hendery mess first and then we’ll get to your mess” he said.


End file.
